Here
by silentwriter24
Summary: Just a story about newly wed, young Dasey, and their adventures as life goes on. Summary sucks, but story is better!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own LWD

**Here**

Background Information:

Derek and Casey are a couple and are newly married, twenty-something year olds. They are living in an apartment in Toronto, and are still technically step-siblings but that is not relevant to the story.

This is just a story about them as a couple and their life as family, and as they grow up and experience new things!

I hope you enjoy and please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own LWD

I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Sorry about the wait, I had some technical difficulties!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ugly," Casey McDonald-Venturi murmured to herself as she flipped though pages of apartment ads. Derek Venturi sighed, for the past few weeks 'ugly' was all he heard Casey say when they looked at apartment ads. "Case, c'mon we have to pick one and look at it, you never know, some of these places could be better in person." Casey shot him a dubious look before going back to the ads, flipping through pages quickly. Derek then continued, "Casey we need a place of our own, we're married now for Pete's sake! We can't keep living at Dad and Nora's!" He said, feeling exasperated. Casey closed the book and looked at him, "I know, I know. I'm sorry Der, I just want our apartment to be perfect." Derek kissed her forehead and replied, "You're just a perfectionist keener and that's something I admire about you. I want to find a great place too, but I would also like to move out of here by the time we are 70." Derek smiled, nudging Casey in the arm.

A while later, Casey found a place that she liked and wanted to see. Derek called the realtor and set up a tour for the next day. Casey was so excited that night that she could barely eat or sleep. All she could talk about was the apartment and how she wanted to decorate it. Derek smiled good naturedly, it was just classic Space Case.

The next morning Casey woke Derek up early by sitting on him and shaking him until he finally gave in and opened his eyes. "It's tour day!" Casey whispered excitedly. Derek smiled and replied groggily, "You know I would be mad that you woke me up so early if you didn't look so cute right now." Casey smiled and kissed him, then hopped off to go get dressed.

The apartment was in Toronto so it was going to take a while to get there, so the couple left extra early just to insure they arrived on time.

As soon as they reached the apartment building, they knew this place was a contender for them. The lobby was exquisite, white, tile walls, chandeliers, artsy lights, plush red carpet, and plenty of lounge chairs. They found the realtor sitting in a chair waiting for them. They exchanged greetings and the realtor took them to the elevators where they went up three floors, and went down a long hallway. They finally reached the apartment and when they entered the both were in awe.

The apartment was huge to say the least. There were huge windows that gave a breathtaking view of the whole city, and balconies to step out on. The walls were painted a creamy white color, and the carpet was a steel gray, with touched of black in the pattern. The kitchen was state of the art, black marble and tiling, as well as a kitchen island, and a fridge and dishwasher already in place. The realtor then took them through the extra rooms, there were two bedrooms, and one large master bathroom. Every room was designed beautiful and was obviously newly furnished and cleaned.

Towards the end of the tour, Derek was skeptical that the price he saw in the ad was completely wrong, way too for a place like this. "So let's get real for a minute. There is no way that this place is the price it was advised for." Derek said, and was elbowed in the ribs for his blunt remark. The realtor tugged at his collar nervously then replied, "The price you saw was right. This apartment is about $70 a month, and the reason is that the owner of this building wanted people who wanted a nice place but weren't millionaires to have a place they could live and afford." Derek uncrossed his arms, and his face eased. "Can my wife and I talk in private for a moment?" Derek asked. "Of course, just let me know if you have any questions." The realtor replied before stepping out into the hallway.

"So, what do you think?" Derek asked Casey. Her smile was so huge that it looked like Casey's face was going to explode. "This is it." She replied. Derek smiled and said, "I think so too. Let's go sign that lease." The two kissed, excited to know they finally had a place of their own.

The two signed all the necessary paperwork, and then headed back to London, excited to share their news and start packing up their things for the move.

When the two shared the news, everyone cheered and congratulated them on the news, and they got pizza to celebrate. Casey noticed Lizzie was being very silent at dinner, but Casey let it go for the dinner. That night Casey knocked on Lizzie's door and sat down on her bed. "Anything wrong Liz? You were so quiet at dinner." Casey asked with a concerned tone. "No, everything's great!" Lizzie lied with a forced smile. Luckily Casey could see right though that and patted a spot on the bed right next to her. "Liz, c'mon." Casey said softly. Lizzie sighed then said, "I'm so happy for you guys, really, and I know you two need to be on your own in your own place. But I don't want you to go, I'm going to miss you so much!" she finished with a sad smile. "Aww Liz, I'm just moving to Toronto, not the Moon. We will see each other all the time and talk everyday. We have an extra bed, and you can even stay over sometimes okay?" Casey said hugging Lizzie tightly. "Thanks Casey." Lizzie whispered.

Over the next few days, Casey and Derek both back up their belongings and put them in a moving van to send to their apartment. They knew they would need more things, but for the night they were satisfied.

When they finished unpacking and the family left, Derek took Casey out into the hallway, and picked her up bridal style and walked her through the front door, an whispered, "We're home." Casey grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

**Kind of short but I promise the others will be longer**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own LWD

I'm so sorry for the wait! Life has been crazy for me lately but I'm hoping things will be back to normal soon.

Enjoy and thanks!

**Chapter 2**

**Narrator POV**

Derek and Casey had quickly settled into their new home and were enjoying their newfound privacy. Once they had all their furniture completely moved in, Casey realized how bare their apartment was and knew they needed furniture and more.

**Normal POV**

Casey woke up two days in their apartment, still having a hard time believing this was really their place. She sat up and found that Derek's side of the bed was empty. She then saw a note next to her night stand which read, '_Casey- Went in to work early for a morning meeting, will be home around 5:30 today. I love you –Derek _' Casey smiled, she was excited to see Derek so happy about his new job, since hurting his knee in college, Derek's dream of being a professional hockey player was crushed, Derek decided to use his love of hockey and his eye for talent and become a talent scout/ Sports team manager for the Toronto Maple Leafs (Don't own!). She was a little sad she missed him in the morning, but she knew that he was taking his job very seriously.

Casey decided that it was time for her to get up and head off to her work. She took a quick shower then blow dried her hair. She tied her long brunette locks into a messy but professional side braid, and put on a navy blue blazer, a salmon colored top, and khaki colored capris. She headed to the kitchen to get something to eat on the go and found a yogurt but was soon disappointed to find that they had no spoons. The two had been living off of plastic utensils and paper plates because they hadn't had time to go shopping for the apartment yet. She then looked around the apartment and realized just how empty it was. She made a mental note to talk to Derek about supply shopping, put the yogurt back, and headed out the door.

She quickly headed to her car and headed off to work. She wasn't too worried though, since the place couldn't open without her.

In her sophomore year of college Casey had decided that a job in the field of law or medical didn't really interest her, and she didn't think being a dancer was right for her. Then one night after a long day of classes, Casey decided to go to the library to read, it was there a fellow classmate, who was just teasing her, gave her the idea to run her own business. The next two years, Casey took many Business courses and earned her degree in Business Management. Then just a few weeks after Derek and her got married, Casey bought a space in Downtown Toronto, a very populated and convenient spot. Casey decided to name her store 'A Different Side of Life: The Bookstore', and the past few weeks Casey had been busy trying to renovate the store, designing it and getting books in. The bookstore would be opening in a week and Casey could not be more thrilled. Casey had to say that probably the best part of the situation was that Emily had agreed to become a manager for her store. Emily had been interviewing potential employees and so far had hired six. Casey felt so grateful for her, Emily had helped keep her sane.

When she arrived at the store, and walked in, she found Emily already there. "Hey sleepyhead." Emily teased. Casey smiled, "Hi Em. I'm sorry I was late, I guess I was actually tired." "You've been working hard the past few weeks, its okay to sleep in once in a while. We just got another order of books in so let's get going!" Casey smiled at her friend's energy and quickly scampered behind to the storage room.

A few hours later, Casey and Emily had finished putting away the order and were done for a few days, the next order wouldn't come until next Wednesday. Casey locked up and headed home. On the drive home her phone rang, and it was Derek. "Hey Der. How was your day?" Casey asked. "It was great! The meeting went well and I'm excited for us to start scouting soon. What about you?" "Good, just put away an order and now I'm heading home." She replied pulling into the street where there apartment was. "Well I'm about to leave the office myself, how about I pick up some Chinese food for dinner?" "Sounds good" Casey said, suddenly feeling hungry. "Okay I'll get it then. Bye love." The two hung up the phone just as Casey was heading into the parking garage.

Once she got into the apartment she went straight to her room to change into some comfortable clothes. She let her hair loose, put on boy shorts, and one of Derek's old t-shirts. She then plopped down on the couch to wait for Derek to come home. As she watched some boring television show, Casey found herself growing tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and she soon found herself falling asleep.

A while later she was woken up by a gentle shaking, groggily she opened her eyes and saw Derek above her. "Case, wake up." He whispered, and smiled when she finally opened her eyes. "Hi." She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes and stretching, "How long have you been home?" She asked. "I just got home about ten minutes ago." Derek replied, pecking Casey quickly on the lips. "Dinner is ready for you." He said going into the kitchen then continuing, "It looks like we are out of paper plates so it looks like we are eating out of the cartons tonight." Derek laughed slightly, handing her a box of food. "Yeah about that," Casey started before being interrupted by Derek's groan. "No, abouts!" Derek whined. Casey rolled her eyes, "You don't even know what I'm going to say! Anyway we need to actually start getting stuff for our apartment like reusable plates and utensils, as well as other furniture. Tomorrow since we both have the day off tomorrow I think we should go shopping." Derek groaned more, "Why?" Casey replied, "Because we are adults and we need our own things, Besides plastic forks is wasteful to the environment." Derek moaned and Casey swatted him playfully. "No moaning, we're going tomorrow." She said crossing her arms firmly. Derek smirked and leaned closer to her on the couch. "Ooh so bossy and demanding, I like it." Casey blushed and he added, "I also like this." He said, tugging at the sleeve of her oversized t-shirt. "Oh yeah? Well I like you." She said playfully, leaning over to kiss him.

Derek then pulled her closer and he grabbed her and started kissing her all over. Casey giggled happily and kissed him back. "I like this confident side of you, it's sexy" He whispered. And with that Casey grabbed his hair and placed a passionate, deep, and intense kiss to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own LWD

I'm sorry for the long wait! My life has been crazy lately, and this chapter was long so it took a while to write.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Casey dragged a reluctant Derek to the furniture store. Casey's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store when they got there and Derek sighed, knowing they were going to be there for a _long_ time.

"So what do you wanna look at first? Dining ware or pillows comforters?" Casey asked Derek, looking at a coupon magazine. "Case, I really don't care." Derek said, and Casey whipped around to face him. "So you don't care about our life together or our home?" Casey asked crossing her arms, starting to get upset. Derek reached out and grabbed her arms, "Hey don't get upset, you know I care, but you also know that this isn't really my thing. And we _both_ know that you are going to end up picking what you like the best anyway." He said, finishing with a smirk. A smile slowly crept up on Casey's face, "That's true." She agreed, then added, "Dinner ware here we come!" She then started jogging to the aisle.

After they got tons of plates, utensils, and more, Casey was ready to look at the next section. Casey was now looking at fluffy pillows and blankets. Derek at this point was blanking out and sitting on one of the beds they had in the store. He was just looking around the store when Casey caught his eye looking at a pink fluffy pillow. He decided that now was the time for him to stand up. He swooped up behind her and breathed in her ear. "We are not getting that pillow." He whispered in her ear. She turned around slowly with the pillow in her hand. "Oh yea? But what if I like this pillow?" Casey asked with a smirk. "Case you cannot like that pillow, look at it, it's hideous!" He replied pointing at the pillow. "I'm glad I finally got your attention." She said with a sly smile. "What?" He asked. "Well you were over there all spaced out, and I thought if maybe I picked out something like this then you would finally help me." She said, lightly hitting him with the pillow. Derek raised his eyebrows playfully, "Trying to trick me huh? I see." He said with a smirk, picking up a pillow and hitting her back. Casey giggled and hit him back again.

The two must have gotten carried away because the next thing they knew, they had a big store security guard scolding them, and warning them to settle down or they would be kicked out. The couple took their scolding with a serious face, but as soon as he walked away, the two erupted into a fit of laughter. Casey swatted him with her hand playfully, "That's why I resisted you when we were teenagers, you always seem to get me into trouble!" Casey said jokingly. "You were the one who started it this time, I was just defending myself!" Derek mockingly defended. "Oh shut up and kiss me." Casey said, grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

The two arrived home later that afternoon with bags and bags of new stuff for their apartment. Derek of course got the privilege of carrying in all the heavy stuff while Casey got the light bags with the dinner ware, and new pillows, bed comforters, sheets and throw blankets. Derek trudged in with a new stand lamp, and two new table lamps. They also bought kitchen chairs and a kitchen table, as well as a new recliner for Derek as George had refused to let them take the one at their old house. All the big things were to be delivered tomorrow and Casey couldn't wait.

The two used their new dinnerware and settled on ordering pizza. "I know I was reluctant to go shopping earlier, but I'm glad we did it. It makes me feel like a real, grown up, married couple now that we own all this stuff." Derek admitted, taking a big bite out of his pizza. "Me too." She agreed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

The next morning Casey woke up early to make sure she was all dressed before the furniture delivery arrived. As she was preparing breakfast for the two of them, she felt two arms snake around her waist. Derek pushed her hair to one side, kissing her neck softly and gently. Casey smiled and moaned softly, slowly turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a good morning kiss. After they broke apart, Derek looked at the pan of food, "That looks good." He commented. "Thank you, it's just about ready." She replied, turning off the stove and getting two plates out. "That's good news, just in time before I have to leave for work." Derek said, sitting down at the kitchen island. "What? The delivery guys won't be here until ten. You can't leave now." Casey said, handing him a plate of food. "I'm sorry babe, but I have to go, I don't want to be late to work, and besides then I can come home earlier." He said, digging right in. Casey frowned, "So you're going to leave me alone with the delivery men?" Derek nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and to most people it would have been normal, but Casey was not most people. "DE-REK!" She whined, crossing her arms at him. "What?" He asked, genuinely confused. Casey ran a hand through her hair in a frustrated manner. "You can't just leave me alone in this apartment when strange men come! What if they're crazy? What if they kidnap me or murder me? I'll be all alone!" She said excitedly. "I think you'll be okay." Derek said, chuckling to himself. "Thanks a lot." She grumbled. Derek laughed softly and put his empty plate into the dishwasher, and then he walked to Casey, who was pouting unhappily. "Goodbye kiss?" he asked, and she leaned up and kissed him, the pout still plastered on her face. "Call me after the furniture arrives, later baby" Derek said, walking out of the door. Casey decided to go watch some television while she waited for the deliverymen to arrive.

On the other side of town, Derek was working in his office when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called, looking up from his computer. Derek's boss's assistant Skip stood in front of him nervously. "Hey Skip, what can I do for you?" Derek asked, looking up at the sweaty, young college intern. "Mr-Mr. Ryer would like to see you in his office." Skip said nervously. Now it was Derek's turn to be nervous, what did his boss want to see him for? He thanked Skip, took a deep breath, and headed down the hall to his boss's office. Mr. Ryer was by no means a jerk, unfair, or evil, quite the opposite actually. He was the kind of guy you were intimidated by because you were in awe of him. He was so successful, smart, kind, friendly, talented, business savvy, and handsome. Derek hoped that one day he could be like Mr. Ryer.

In a short time, Derek reached his boss's office. He took another breath then knocked tentatively on his door. "Come in!" Mr. Ryer called loudly. Derek walked in slowly, and Mr. Ryer was typing away at his computer. "Please have a seat Mr. Venturi." He said, furiously typing away at his computer. Derek sat down awkwardly, twiddling his fingers nervously. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Mr. Ryer finally looked up from his computer.

"So you're probably wondering why I've called you here to my office today," Mr. Ryer started, looking at Derek for confirmation. Derek nodded, "Yes sir." Mr. Ryer continued, "Well I've been watching you lately, and I've been very impressed. You're a hard worker, and I like that. And I think what I'm about to offer you is something you deserve and you're going to be very happy." Derek was now dying with curiosity, "Mr. Venturi, I would like to give you a position for a traveling player scout for this years recruitment in the Queens area." Derek's mouth dropped, and for the first time in his life, he was truly speechless. Mr. Ryer chuckled goodnaturedly, "And if this year goes well, you may get asked to go farther to other countries in the next few years." Derek was finally able to talk again, "Mr. Ryer, this is an honor, I'm so grateful and ecstatic, thank you so much! I really can't thank you enough." Derek said enthusiastically. "Well you deserve it, in a few days the recruitment team will meet to discuss the plans. Congratulations son." The two shook hands and Derek left his office. Derek decided to call it a day, and come home to see his wife.

When he arrived home, the first thing he saw was the new recliner in the living room. He walked over and plopped down in it. "Casey!" He called, not wanting to get up from his new chair. There was no answer, and he called again, but still no answer. Derek begrudgingly got up and started looking around the apartment for her. "You're not still mad that I didn't stay for the delivery are you?" He called out openly, looking through every room. With no luck, Derek finally assumed that she had went out, so he went and sat back down on the recliner to wait for her.

About 10 minutes later, Derek heard the door open, he started to get up, "Case I have great ne-''He stopped suddenly when he saw his wife, and what she was wearing. Casey, who had obviously just went running, was clad in tight leggings and a tanktop. "What is it?" Casey asked curiously, "Well now you made me lose my train of thought, you look hot." Derek replied with a smirk, eyeing her up and down. Casey blushed, "Well are you going to tell me the news or am I going to have to put on a sack in order to stop distracting you?" She replied jokingly. "No no, I can focus now. Though you'd be sexy no matter what you did. So today I got called into my bosses's office and guess what," Derek said excitedly. "What?!" Casey asked, getting excited herself. "He invited me to be a traveling player scout in the Queens Area! Can you believe it! Me!" Derek's eyes sparkled with passion as he described the job. Casey was so proud of her husband, she knew that this had been a dream of is. Casey walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am so proud of you hun, you have worked so to get here and you deserve it more than anything. You're gonna be a great scout and I know you'll get the Leafs (don't own) some great players." She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, then continued, "We need to celebrate this. So tonight we do anything you want." Derek smirked, "Oh I know what I want to do." And in one quick swoop, he picked Casey up, and carried her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own LWD

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Casey woke up bright and early, next to a sleeping Derek. She was about to get up when suddenly her wrist was grabbed, and she yelped in surprise. "Where are you going?" Mumbled a sleepy Derek, who hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "Derek" She giggled, plopping back down next to him. "Don't get up yet." He said, his voice still raspy with sleep. "I have to. The opening of the bookstore is only days away and I need to make sure everything is all in order and set." She said seriously, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Can you at least make me breakfast?" He whined. "There are muffins and yogurt in the kitchen. I'm going to get dressed." She said, kissing him on the forehead, then getting up.

As she headed out the door, she saw Derek enjoying a muffin. "I'm leaving! See you tonight." She said, grabbing an apple. "Bye babe!" He said, his mouth full of muffin. She chuckled and headed out the door.

She arrived at the store and let herself in. Emily wasn't coming in for a couple of hours, so Casey was alone in the store for a while. The final shipment of items had come in a few days ago, so there was nothing to put out. Today she was just organizing displays and furniture, to make it so the store was organized to her liking.

The store was really cute Casey thought, even if she wasn't the owner she still would have thought the store was cute. She had an area dedicated to the newest novels, and upcoming authors. Then she had a small nook for kids, filled with picture books, short chapter books, toys, games, beanbags and chairs to sit in. There was a section just for classic literature, which held some of her personal favorite books. She was really proud of the store and hoped people would love it just as much as she did.

A few hours later Emily strolled in, with a girl right behind her. "Hey Case." She said, handing Casey a coffee. "Thank you." She said gratefully, taking a big swig of the warm liquid. "Casey this is Joan, one of our new employees." Emily introduced. "Nice to meet you." Casey said warmly, extending her hand out to Joan's. "Likewise. This store is incredible." Joan gushed. "Thank you." Casey smiled. "Well I was going to do some staff training with Joan, if you want to help." Emily said. "Sounds good." She replied.

**On the other side of town..**

Derek was in a meeting discussing the scouting route with the other recruiters. Derek could not be more thrilled. "So our first trip is to some colleges, Venturi, you are assigned to U of T (don't own) and need to be there for a 7 o'clock game on Saturday. You're looking at a few players, I'll give you the stats and files later." After that, Derek zoned out, he was so excited and couldn't believe he was finally being a recruiter.

After the meeting was dismissed, Derek decided to head home for the day. He shot Casey a text and drove home. When he got home, he found that their apartment was empty. He finally checked his phone and saw he had received a text from Casey, "_Ok, won't be home for a few hours, I'm gonna get dinner with Em, see you later!_" Derek sighed, it meant he was left with two options; either cook or order out. He laughed at the idea of cooking, so he decided to order a pizza.

Joan finished up her training for the day at 8:30 p.m and Casey and Emily left the store shortly after. Both girls were starving so they headed to the restaurant across the street. As the two ladies sat down, they began discussing the bookstore and the opening. "So what did you think of Joan?" Emily asked as she looked over the menu. "I liked her, very friendly and seems like a hardworker so I think she will be a great addition to the store." Emily agreed, and by that time the waiter came to take their orders. "Enough about the bookstore, I want to hear about you, any potential guys?" Casey asked, taking a sip of her diet soda. Emily played with the straw of her drink, "Not really, and I'm kind of bummed about it. I haven't met a really good guy in forever, and I'm starting to think I'm going to become a single, old cat lady." Emily replied with a frown. Casey gave her a sympathetic look, "Aww Em, you're not going to end up alone, you'll find someone. I promise. And if not I can help you." She said, trying to comfort her friend.

The two girls finished their dinners and headed off in their separate ways for the night.

When she got home she found Derek fast asleep on the couch. She smiled at how cute he looked and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple, and he woke up groggily, smiling as he saw her. She then helped him up and the two went to bed.

**I'm sorry about this chapter! Kind of a filler, but I had some major writer's block. They will get better, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own LWD

**Chapter 5**

The next few days passed by in a flash, and before Casey knew it, Friday had come, the day of Casey's store opening. Casey was a nervous wreck all day, running around the store making sure everything was all set around the store. She was running like a mad man when Emily finally grabbed her. "Case, relax. Everything is all set, looks amazing, and will be perfect for tonight." Emily said soothingly. "Now go home, rest for a while, get changed and I'll see you tonight." "Are you sure?" Casey asked worriedly. "Yes. Now go home!" Emily said, turning her around and pushing her out the doors.

Casey headed home, and decided to take a shower so she could be refreshed and looking best for tonight. As soon as she got out of the shower, she heard the front door slam shut. "Der?!" She called out. "Yeah it's me. Where are you?" He called back. "Bathroom." She replied. Casey wrapped herself up in a towel and soon heard Derek's footsteps padding to the bathroom. "Nice." He said with a smirk, eyeing Casey up and down in her fluffy white, very short towel. Casey blushed, and Derek leaned in and kissed her cheek. I'm going to take a shower, then we can head out for some dinner, okay?" Derek asked. "Sounds good. I'm going to get dressed then." Casey said, about to head out of the bathroom. "Dressed? What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Derek asked, licking his lips at her. Casey rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Oh hush you. Get in the shower, we only have so much time."

Casey walked into their bedroom to find something to wear. She rifled through her closet and eventually found a white lacy dress with capped sleeves. She curled her hair loosely, then put on black pumps and a silver necklace that Derek had given her as a wedding present. As she was touching up her makeup, Derek strolled into the room, with black trousers on, wet hair, and shirtless. As Derek passed by, Casey smacked his butt playfully, and Derek chuckled. "I like the trousers." She called to him. "Thank you." He called quickly coming out of the closet, buttoning up a nice white shirt on. Derek rolled up his sleeves in a way that made Casey feel extremely lucky. He then started to put on a black tie and was struggling when Casey decided to help him. She walked around to the front of him and took the tie. She placed it on him and started gingerly setting his tie up. "You look beautiful tonight." Derek said, as she put the finishing touches on the tie, he continued, "And I know I haven't really told you but I am so proud of you." He said sincerely. Casey blushed and kissed him gently on the mouth. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Casey said with a smile, "But seriously, thank you. I could never have done this without your support." He smiled at her, hugged her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Okay enough gooey romance. I'm starving let's get food." Derek said, leading their way out.

After dinner, Derek drove an increasingly nervous Casey to the bookstore. "Stop it." Derek said in the silent car. "Stop what?" Casey asked innocently. "Worrying" Derek replied simply, "The store looks amazing, it's in a great location, everything is going to be great!" Derek, grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Casey gave him a lopsided smile, still a little nervous but happy to know he was right there beside her.

They quickly pulled into the parking lot, and wandered in the store. Casey flipped on all the lights to the store and watched as the store quickly illuminated up the entire store. A few minutes later, Emily jogged into the store, her curly locks let down and partly pulled back, and she was dressed in capris and a blazer. "Em, you look so nice!: Casey said, pulling her into a hug. "You too babe." She replied, "So the others should be here shortly." Emily said, and Casey nodded.

The other employees shortly showed up, and Casey gathered the team up in a group circle. "Okay guys, the store is going to open up in 5 minutes, and it may or may not get crazy. Be friendly, helpful, and just have fun! Thank you everyone for taking a chance on this store, I'm lucky to have each and everyone of you on this team. Let's do this!" She finished excitedly and everyone cheered.

Casey took a deep breath, and unlocked the door, and welcomed people to come in. This was the moment of truth.

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! I just really wanted to get something up.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own LWD

**Chapter 6**

After the store closed for the night, Casey felt as if she was on cloud nine. The opening was a complete success, there were hundreds of customers and reporters, all with positive feedback and happy faces. The only thing left to worry about was the official reporter news in the newspaper.

Casey tried to stay up all night out of anxiousness but Derek, after quite a while of persuading, finally got her to go to bed.

The next morning Derek had to head out early for his scouting tour, but Casey wouldn't let him leave until they read the review together.

She dragged him out to the drugstore to pick up a newspaper. "Case, this newspaper posts articles online. Why do we have to go to the store and pick up the newspaper?" Derek whined. "Because I want it in a physical hard copy!" She explained as if it was obvious, "Now c'mon, you have to get going soon!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him as they jogged the rest of the way there.

They quickly bought the paper and Derek was about to head back, when Casey pulled his arm back. "Derek, I have to see what it says now." She replied looking at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed, but couldn't help but smile at his wife's enthusiasm. She stared at him blankly and he stared back. "Are you going to open it?" He asked expectantly. "I'm too nervous, you open it." She replied, taking his hand. He opened the paper and read it. "_'Book Store, Big Future: A Different Side of Life: The Bookstore located in the center of the opened last night, and if I could chose only one word to describe it, I would say __**perfection**__. Or __**brlliant. **__There are thousands of words I could use to describe this store, but none of them could be good enough. From it's cute Kid's Corner, to it's extensive collection of books, to the friendly staff, especially it's owner Casey McDonald-Venturi who is friendly, business savvy, and wonderful, this bookstore is going to be very successful and I for one will become a regular customer." _ Both Casey and Derek wore the same expression; that of complete and utter awe. "Oh my god!" She finally stuttered out, and Derek pulled her into a big hug, and kissed her hair happily.

Casey couldn't help but skip the way back to their apartment, and Derek just chuckled at her. When they got back to their apartment, Derek had to get going. He grabbed his bag, and jacket. "So I should probably get going." Derek said. "I'll walk you to your car, I should be heading to the store too." She replied.

They soon reached their cars, and Derek put his bag down. "So this is it." He said, "I guess so." She replied. He pulled her in a big hug, kissing the crown of her forehead, "I know it's only going to be a few days, but I'll miss you." She said shyly. Derek smiled, "I'll be home and back to you as soon as I can Princess." And with that he pecked her gently on the lips and slid into his car. She waved goodbye and then slid into her own car and headed off to the store. She got to the store fairly quickly, as traffic was very light that day. She unlocked the door, and set up the register, Joan strolled in a few minutes later, a coffee in hand and a bounce to her step. "Have you seen the _Toronto Daily_ (don't own) yet?" Joan asked with a smile. "Yes, incredible right! I'm so excited, I can't believe how much people loved the store." Casey said, her shock still evident in her voice. "Well I thought we could hang this up." Joan said, pulling the newspaper out of her bag, "We could get a frame, cut the article and hang it up in the front." Joan finished. "That's a great idea." Casey replied, taking the newspaper from Joan and putting it behind the front counter.

**Derek's Side**

'_**Turn left at the next intersection' **_Derek's GPS whined out, the monotone voice getting on Derek's nerves. Derek turned and was relieved to see college aged kids walking down the sidewalks, and when he looked up, he saw a 'Welcome to Toronto University' (don't own this school!) sign. He happily shut off his GPS and continued down the drive. He picked up a parking pass and drove down to the rink.

He stepped out and stretched, it had been quite a drive. He looked around the campus, it was gorgeous, he had been there a few times as both Edwin and Lizzie attended the school. In fact, he got there early to see the two and go out for a bite to eat before he had to meet with the school's coach and watch the game. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Edwin's number, who quickly came over with Lizzie to pick him up. "D-man!" Edwin called out the window as he pulled up. Derek smirked when he heard Lizzie mumble, "You're such a loser Ed." Derek gave Lizzie a look that meant he wanted to sit up front, but Edwin stopped her. "Derek get in the back, Lizzie was here first." Edwin said firmly. Though he was still Derek's little brother and was surely the alpha of the Venturis, Edwin had really grown up into his own strong and confident man. Lizzie and Edwin had started dating their senior year of high school and had been going strong ever since. Edwin was very protective of her, and treated her well, "I'm impressed Ed, good for you taking care of your girl first." He said, leaning forward, patting Ed on the shoulder. Derek could see Edwin's face pull into a smile, "Thanks big bro." He said.

The car ride was a short one, and soon a small pub stopped the trio. The three got seated and ordered drinks. "So how's it been going with school."? Derek asked, taking a sip of his soda. "Good. My professor for Econ II is great. He's hilarious, and says he can help me get an internship next year for my junior year requirements." Edwin said excitedly, Edwin had become a Business major, and Lizzie was double majoring in Environmental Science and Biology. "And you Liz" he asked her. "Really good. We're doing this really neat project on the birds in our ecosystem, and next year for my internship we're going to South America on a wildlife preserve." She said excitedly, passion filled in her eyes. Edwin smiled and kissed her on the cheek lovingly. The sweet exchange made Derek miss his wife. He shot her a quick text telling her that he was thinking of her. Their food soon came and they continued chatting.

After lunch Derek said goodbye to the two as they weren't going to the game. They told him to say hello to Casey for them.

He headed into the rink and looked for the coach's office. He quickly found the office and gave a firm knock. He entered upon hearing a gruff voice call, "Come in." Derek soon was standing in front of the coach. The small office was cluttered with papers, trophies, and hockey memorabilia. "Derek Venturi, sir." He said, holding out his hand, "Coach Roblo" The man replied taking Derek's hand and shaking it firmly.

"So let's get down to business." __


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own LWD

**Chapter 7**

The drive home from Derek felt excruciatingly long, as he just wanted to get home to Casey and home cooked food. Seeing the familiar sight of their apartment building made him smile.

He jogged up the stairs and quickly entered his apartment. "Case?" He called, dumping his luggage on the floor. "One second!" He heard a familiar voice called back. He took off his shoes and a minute later he heard the sound of feet padding on the floor quickly. All of the sudden Casey came up and jumped on his back playfully, spreading kisses all along his neck and ears. "Hi." She said seductively, whispering right in his ear. "It's good to see you too." Derek said happily. She hopped off his back and he grabbed her waist, pulling her in a deep kiss.

"So how was the trip? The game? Any potential players? Did you see Lizzie and Edwin?" Casey asked. "Whoa, one question at a time Space Case. The trip was good; through I wish you could have gone. The game was intense U of T played great and won, and there are definitely a few players I have my eye on. I had lunch with Edwin and Lizzie it was nice, both still in love and they wanted to say hi for them." He said, opening up the fridge and taking out a beer. "Oh that's nice, I miss them, I'll have to get up there and visit sometime." She replied, taking a seat on the couch. "So how were things back here?" Derek asked. "Good, the store was fairly busy, so that's a good sign." She replied with a smile. "I'm so proud of you baby." He said, kissing her temple, Casey leaning into him, "Any chance of making me some food?" He then asked, shaking off his sentimental feeling. Casey just smirked, and got up to make his always hungry some food.

**BREAK***

The next day was a Monday morning and both had a busy day of work ahead of them. The alarm clock went off way too early for Derek's liking, and he slapped at the snooze button on it, however there was no snooze button on his wife, who insisted on making him get up. "No please let me sleep." He mumbled, his hands tightly gripping his pillow. He felt Casey get up and start to walk away when he heard, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to shower alone today.." She said with a sigh, and within a moment Derek had popped up out of bed, excitedly following behind his wife into the bathroom.

She turned the faucet on first, so the water could have time to adjust temperatures. She slipped off her robe, then her tank top and shorts. Derek eagerly shrugged off his t-shirt and pajama pants. She then got in first, and then he stepped in right behind her. The hot water sprayed out powerfully all over them, Derek's chestnut locks turning darker and clinging to his forehead, while Casey's hair started to wave from being wet. He cupped her face and kissed her gently, slowly moving from her kissing her mouth to pressing tiny kisses along her jaw in a way that made Casey swoon. Soon she leaned into him, sucking gently on his collarbone, one of Derek's favorite things and then she grabbed his neck and pulled down, so she could kiss his face. Then Derek squirted some shampoo onto his hands, and they turned to be face to face. He started to massage the shampoo into her scalp, his fingers gently scratching the soap throughout her hair. And Casey took soap and started cleaning Derek, starting at the shoulders and working down to his waist and muscular stomach that she adored so much. They took their sweet time in the shower, just enjoying the feeling of being caught in their own world.

After hopping out of the shower, both saw that they were running pretty close to having to leave. Casey threw on a pair of jeans, a black sweater, and tied her hair in a ponytail. Derek had an important meeting that day to discuss what the scouts had seen so he dressed in a suit and tie. Casey headed to the kitchen to grab and apple for the road while Derek brewed up some coffee. "Someone looks handsome today." Casey admired, taking a minute to fix the collar of his blazer. Derek smiled, "Well you look beautiful everyday." He replied, kissing her on the cheek, leaving her blushing. "I should go, I'll see you tonight!" She called, heading out the door.

The store was already opened by the time Casey got there. Emily was checking someone out, and Casey headed straight to the office to check for any new emails. She opened up her account and saw an email that caught her eye.

* * *

_**'From: Hotreadspublishing **_

_**To: differentsidebookstore **_

_** Hello, A Different Side owners, we are very happy to hear about the success of your new bookstore. Congratulations! We here at Hot Reads Publishing are always looking for new partnerships and we think you may be a good match. We would love to meet with you to discuss a possible partnership and deals. Please call us on the number listed below or at this email address. Hope to hear from you.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lacy Norm, Head Publisher and Business Consultant of Hot Reads Publishing'**_

* * *

Casey had to read the email a couple of times to make sure it was real. Hot Reads Publishing was one of the biggest publishing houses in the area and was involved with some incredible writers, and a partnership could really help the store. She had to share the news, so she ran out of the office to tell Emily. Soon both girls were squealing with excitement. After they stopped jumping up and down Emily asked, "Did you reply yet?" "No, I was so excited I forgot to reply, I'm going to go do that now." Casey replied, running back to the office to call them for her reply.

**At Derek's Work..**

Derek excitedly grabbed his stack of files and stats on the players he saw and walked to the conference room. The conference room was a large, with a center oval-shaped table, with seats to accommodate at least thirty people. A large, 65 inch flat screen tv. was mounted on the wall, and a projector was hung from the wall. All the scouts filed in to the room and got seated. Soon, Mr. Ryer walked in, and the entire room went silent, everyone's eyes positioned on their boss.

"Okay everyone, let's get started." He clapped his hands and turned on the tv and projector. "Let's get started with the scouting done this weekend at the University of Toronto (don't own) done by Mr. Derek Venturi." He said pointing at Derek. He straightened his tie and stood up, bringing his files to the head of the table. "Okay, so the game on Saturday was really good and I scouted some great potential players. So here are some stats and profiles," Derek said, handing out a sheet to Mr. Ryer, and loading more information to the monitor on the screen. Derek felt that his presentation was strong and thought he had put in a good effort.

At the end of his speech, everyone clapped at his presentation. Mr. Ryer especially clapped, a smile spread on his face. "Wonderful job Venturi, you are going to make a wonderful edition to our permanent full time scouting team." He said happily, reaching out to shake Derek's hand, which Derek gladly took. His dream job finally landed to him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own LWD

**Chapter 8**

That night both Casey and Derek were coming home with exciting news to share for their partner. Both wanted to wait to surprise the other so they didn't want to say anything until either one of them got home.

Casey arrived home first and decided that she would get started with dinner. She took a fresh box of pasta noodles out of the cabinet and started up the stove. As she was stirring the noodles, she heard the front door open and shut. "Case?" Derek called, his footsteps echoing though the apartment. "In the kitchen." She called back. "I have the greatest news." Derek said excitedly, walking over to the kitchen and pecking Casey on the lips. "I have some amazing news too!" Casey replied happily. "Okay, you go first." Derek said, getting the tomato sauce out of the fridge. "Alright, so today I went to my office and opened up my email and guess who I got an email from? Hot Reads Publishing! That's who! Emily and I are going to meet with them because they want to discuss a partnership between the bookstore and the company. It means we could get first rights and selling of new books and authors, and they would sponsor us and maybe, eventually we could expand the store in new locations!" Casey explained excitedly, barely able to contain herself. "Casey, that's amazing!" Derek congratulated, high fiving her in a joking manner.

The two then set up the table and sat down to eat. "So what's your big news?" Casey asked as she twirled around a forkful of spaghetti. "You are looking at a new member of the permanent, fulltime scouting team." Derek answered with a smile. "Derek, that's amazing! She exclaimed, leaning over the table and kissing him on the cheek, 'I am so proud of you, congratulations." She smiled at him. "Thank you Princess.' He replied, 'I'm actually really excited, I get to meet all these players and watch the games and help with lineups. It's gonna be awesome." Derek explained enthusiastically. "I guess we both had good days, huh?" Casey said, cleaning the table up.

Break..

The next morning Casey woke up early to take a shower and have plenty of time to get prepared for the meeting at the publishing house. She straightened her long brunette hair, and pulled some of it back. She applied some makeup, then finally to her wardrobe. After studying business and reading many feminist books and articles about women in the business world, she learned very well that red was a power color. She wore a bright red blouse, a black pencil skirt, and a pair of classic black pumps.

She walked over to her vanity mirror and put on a pair of earrings that Derek had given her for her birthday last year. "Wow, you look hot. How am I supposed to let you leave the house. I want you to stay with me all day" Derek purred from the bed. Casey just walked over to him, "Thanks D. I'm actually pretty nervous though, do I really look okay?" She asked self-consciously, smoothing out her blouse. "Yes you look beautiful Case, as always. Very professional." He reassured her. "Thanks. Emily should be here any minute, we're going to carpool, so I better head out.' She walked over and pecked him on the lips, 'Wish me luck!" She said, heading out the door.

Emily soon pulled up to the apartment building and Casey quickly hopped in. "You nervous?" Emily asked as she pulled on the highway. "Yes, extremely. You?" Casey replied. "Kind of. But I just have a good feeling." Emily admitted. "I hope you're right." Casey said nervously as they pulled into the parking lot.

The valet took their car and ushered them to the entrance. The two girls looked at each other, this was it.

**Sorry this is just a filler chapter, but I really wanted to get something up for you, and as always, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own LWD

I'm so sorry for the extremely long and awful wait time. Thanks for all the interest and reading! You are all amazing!

**Chapter 9**

The building was huge and elegant, there were elevators that lead the two to the fourth floor where the Publishers were. In the office, there was a busy looking receptionist who ushered them into the waiting room. Even the waiting room was nice; plush couches, coffee tables, and art hanging on the walls. "This place is so nice!" Emily whispered as the two took a seat in the waiting room. "I know right." Casey agreed, looking around the place.

After waiting a few minutes a women with bright blonde hair, a beautiful face, and a gray suite and skirt came clicking out to the waiting room. "Hello, you must be Casey Venturi and Emily Davis aka _A Different Side: The Bookstore. _It is so nice to meet you too. I'm Lacy Norm, Head Publisher and Business Consultant at Hot Reads Publishing.' Lacy introduced, reaching her hand out, shaking both of their hands, 'Shall we get started?" She asked, and both ladies nodded.

She turned sharply on her heel, Casey and Emily following quickly behind. Casey and Emily were blown away by how nice the office was, lots of conference rooms, offices, and more. "Right now we have fifty authors under contracts here, and we are always welcoming and meeting new authors. We really care about the public, and our authors and aren't just in this business for money. We want the stories that these authors write to be spread and shared throughout the world. Your store is a special one, we have definitely seen that. We would really like to do business with you. So what do you say?"

BREAK

Derek was scouting some players on their hockey profiles when he heard a ping come from his email.

_**From: Casey**_

_**Subject: Meeting**_

_**Just got out of the meeting and it went FANTASTIC! They want to create a deal with us, and I'm so excited! I almost jumped them when they offered the deal. I can't wait to tell you the details tonight. Maybe we can have a special celebration ;) ? Love, Casey **_

Smiling, Derek shot her a quick congratulations text and then returned to his work. Soon after returning to his work, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called out distractedly. Mike, another coworker, was at the door, and he peeked in, "Boss wants to see you." He informed. Slowly Derek got up and headed down to Mr. Ryer's office down the hall.

He knocked at the door and quickly heard Mr. Ryer call him in. "You wanted to see me?" Derek stated questioningly. "Ahh Yes, please sit." Mr. Ryer asked, to which Derek obeyed. "So I have a special situation going on. I know you just got promoted as a traveling scout and that you aren't scheduled for a while, but I need your help. Wren has come down with a bad flu and can't travel out to the States to visit this great player, so if you are available tomorrow, I'd like you to go and check the player out." He proposed to Derek. "Wow, that's an honor sir. Thank you, I'd love to do it, I am free this weekend so I would be more than happy to do it." Derek replied sincerely. Mr. Ryer nodded, "Great, thank you, it is much appreciated. That is all." He said, dismissing Derek.

After that, Derek decided to head out for the day, first stopping off at the book store to surprise a certain wife of his.

BREAK

"That will be $8.50." Casey informed the client as I bagged her purchases. She handed me over the crisp bills and change, to which I exchanged with her and gave her the plastic bag. "Thank you, and come again." She said sincerely.

Casey then walked to go finish stacking some books, when she heard the door bell ring. She looked up and saw Derek easily strolling in. Casey's face automatically stretched into a smile, her heart thumping whenever she saw him. "What are you doing here?" Casey asked happily, walking over to him. Derek faked hurt, "You don't want to see your husband?" He joked. Casey rolled her eyes, "I always want to see you jerk." She replied, Derek pulling her in and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm here because I have a proposal for you. But first you have to promise you won't say anything until I'm done. Even if you think the idea is crazy." Derek said. Casey was a little concerned, "Okay I promise." Casey replied. "Well a guy at work got the flu and can't scout this potential player from the states, so Mr. Ryer asked me to fill in, and I was wondering if you would accompany me on a mini vacation. It would only be a day and a half." Derek proposed hopefully. Casey sighed regretfully, "Der, you know I'd love to but this place just opened, I can't just leave it." Casey said seriously. "Casey you should go. It's only a day and half. I think the girls and I can manage until you get back." Emily offered with a smile. Casey was going to object when Derek interrupted, "Thank you Emily, that's really nice of you. We appreciate it." Derek thanked her. Casey looked annoyed at being spoken for, but Emily just smiled, "It's no problem, and don't worry Casey everything will be fine. In fact start now and take tonight off so you can pack and get everything ready.

Normally Casey would stay but she was feeling tired so she agreed and headed out with Derek. As Derek walked Casey to her car she asked, "Where exactly are we going?" Derek opened her car door and as she slid in he replied, "Boston."

Casey smiled, a new adventure that was to come.

**Another Filler chapter, I know and I'm sorry, but these two were just set ups for the story to get detailed and I wanted to get something up. Stay tuned for updates, and as always thanks for reading, you rock!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own LWD

I don't own Boston University, the team, and all hockey characters are 100% fictional and made up by me

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Derek and Casey left their apartment early in the morning. Casey made an extensive list of things to pack, what needed to be done at the store, and various other things she needed to get done. "Okay, chargers-packed, toothbrush-pack-" Casey was cut off by Derek, "Babe, this is supposed to be a fun _mini-vacation_. Stop worrying about everything. We are all packed, Emily has the store taken care of, everything will be fine." Derek said to his wife reassuringly. Casey took a deep breath and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Der. Sorry I just can't help it." Casey said apologetically. Derek just smiled, "You're a keener and I wouldn't want it any other way." Derek told her.

The two got to the waiting area and made it just at loading time. "How long is the flight?" Casey asked as they made their way on to the long plane. "I'm surprised you didn't research it to the exact minute,' He teased, 'It's about an hour and a half since we are on a direct flight." He said, pointing at their seats. "That's not bad." Casey commented, buckling herself in. As more people loaded onto the plane, Casey was feeling happier that she chose to come with him. "I'm glad that I came." Casey whispered to Derek. He smiled and leaned into her, "I'm glad you came too." He replied, kissing her on her temple.

A while later the couple landed and went to pick up their rental car. The air in Boston was nice, the fall air was crisp, the birds were chirping, and the sunlight was shining bright. They drove on the highway to their hotel, which was only about 15 minutes away.

"So what's the plan?" Casey asked as they pulled into the hotel's garage. "Well the game at Boston University (don't own) starts at 6 so I figure we could sight see a bit and grab some lunch." Derek suggested. "Sounds good." Casey agreed. The two threw their bags in their large room and headed out, not before Derek could suggestively comment on the hot tub style bath in their room. _'We'll definitely be using that later.'_ he murmured.

Casey and Derek headed down to the Freedom Trail and strolled the long historical trail. Boston was beautiful, historic, and wonderful, and Casey loved every minute of it.

At around 5 the two went to a restaurant in Downtown Boston, a cozy and intimate little Italian restaurant. "This place is so nice," Casey whispered to Derek as he pulled out her chair. Derek nodded in agreement Casey ordered wine and spaghetti, while Derek ordered a beer and lasagna.

As Casey sipped her red wine, Derek couldn't help but admire how beautiful his wife was. Even the way she drank was mesmorizing to him, she took tiny, delicate sips and the way her lips curled and face scrunched up like it was the best thing she has ever tasted. Derek grabbed her delicate hand, tracing her wedding band with his finger, "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" He asked her, looking deep into her beautiful turquoise eyes. She blushed, and a smile grew on her face. "And you are really something special,' she replied, staring back at him, 'you're handsome, sexy, smart, funny, ambitious, talented, and kind." She replied. "I'm glad you came." He told her, "I love you." Casey said to him, and he kissed her hand gently.

After they finished their dinner, they headed over to the BU Rink (don't own!). Derek checked in with the office and the two were ushered to the Coach's office. After knocking on the door, the coach looked up from his score book. "Ahh Mr. Santos?" The man called, standing up. "No, Mr. Santos was very ill so I was assigned to fill in. Derek Venturi, nice to meet you." Derek explained reaching out his hand. "Coach of BU," The coach introduced back with a smile. Derek side stepped, "And this is my wife Casey," He added. The coach turned to her and shook hands with Casey. "Lucky man." The coach joked to Derek, and Derek just chuckled, "Yeah you could say that." He said with a proud smile. The coach hen ushered them to the reserved seats and then headed down to his team.

"This is exciting," Casey said, looping her arm through Derek's. "Yeah I've been doing some extra research on this team since Mr. Ryer asked me to come. They've done very well in the past couple years." He explained. Casey took a sip of her soda, "So are there any particular players that you're looking at?" She asked. Derek nodded, "Yeah #31 and #12. But if there is anyone else that really stands out I'll take note of them as well." He explained.

The game was intense, Casey herself was getting quite in the game. She was screaming and cheering loudly. "C'mon, the puck is right there!" She would scream enthusiastically. Derek beamed with pride, ever since the two had gotten together many years ago, Derek had slowly formed Casey into quite the hockey fan. She knew the rules and facts and enjoyed watching the games.

BU (don't own) had won the game 3-2 and Derek was quite impressed with the players. "Okay, so now I have to go speak with the players. I'll try to not have it be too long." He said as the two headed down the stands. "Don't worry about, I'm in no rush. Besides, this is your _job_. Take whatever time you need." Casey said.

The two walked to the locker room and Casey stopped outside the door. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Well I thought you needed to talk to them. Also I don't know if they're gonna want me in the locker room. So I'll just wait out here." She explained. Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "Case, I don't know. I don't like you being out here by yourself." He said warily. "I'll be fine,' She reassured him, 'and if I need you I'll just come in the room." She added. He still looked unsure, but nodded, "Okay, but call me if you need me, I'll only be a few minutes." He said, kissing her on the cheek before walking in the locker room.

Casey just sat and waited outside the room, absentmindedly picking at her thumbnail. The hallway was eerily quiet until Casey heard footsteps. She didn't think much of it at first, she figured it was just a security guard. She didn't look up until she heard a predatory and low voice say, "Hey sexy thing."


End file.
